dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Kazuki Hyoudou
(Full Kanji) カズキ (alternate reading, Katakana) |Romaji = Hyōdō Kazuki |Race = Reincarnated Angel Former Human |Nicknames = White Knight White Dragon Emperor (shared with Albion) Kazu (by Irina and Le Fay) Pretty-Boy Dragon Emperor (by Bikou) Maid Dragon Emperor (shared with Albion) Maid Dragon Gabriel's Joker Wild Card of Heaven |Hair Color = Brown |Eye Color = Brown |Equipment = Divine Dividing Light-Based Weapons |Relatives = Juzo Hyoudou (Grandfather) † Unnamed Grandmother Unnamed Granduncles Gorou Hyoudou (Father) Miki Hyoudou (Mother) Issei Hyoudou (Older Brother) |Affiliations = Hyoudou Residence Kuoh Academy (Second-Year) Kendo Club Avalon Team (Founder/Leader) Heaven Grigori Underworld DxD |Status = Alive |Ranking = Joker }} Kazuki Hyoudou is another main male protagonist of The Twin Dragons. He is a second-year student at Kuoh Academy along with his elder twin brother, Issei Hyoudou. Kazuki is also the top member of the Kendo Club known as the White Knight (白騎士, Shiro Kishi) by the female students. He was a human with prior knowledge of the existence of Devils residing in Kuoh Town and was born with rare talent in magic in spite of being born inside a normal household. On his back, he has the Sacred Gear, Divine Dividing making him the direct rival of his older brother, Issei Hyoudou and Ddraig. Though instead of a fight to the death, both brothers had promised to fight each other to discover which one was stronger. Kazuki was reincarnated into an Angel under Gabriel, one of the Four Great Seraph and the Strongest Woman in Heaven as her "Joker". He became the leader of a special team that he formed over the summer known as the Avalon Team. Appearance Kazuki is a seventeen-year-old high school student of average height with brown unkempt hair and matching eyes, which is the same height as his brother. He has a more lean built physique in comparison to his older brother, as a result of constant training in several martial arts from in school clubs since childhood. It has later been revealed that in his first-year at Kuoh Academy, Sona changed his old hairstyle so no one would mistake him for Issei. It was mentioned that in his childhood, Kazuki was frailer due to complications with his birth compared to his older brother. After training throughout the summer break, he gained a more toned and muscular build compared to beforehand. Kazuki has worn various clothing throughout the series: the most notable among them being the male uniform of Kuoh Academy, which is a black blazer, a white long-sleeved dress shirt that has black vertical lines, a black ribbon on his collar, black pants, and brown dress shoes. After his summer training in Volume 5, Kazuki received a brand new combat suit from Gabriel made inside Fifth Heaven: it is a modified white jacket with black lining, two silver crosses on both sleeves, a black J with angel wings knitted on his breast pocket, a black sleeveless undershirt, modified trousers, and sneakers. Personality Kazuki is initially shown to be a good-natured and intelligent person as seen in his conversations with both Sona and the Occult Research Club members. He is a strong devout Christian showing great respect to the teachings of God, but despite this, Kazuki has shown no hate or animosity towards Sona or Rias despite them being pure-blooded devils realizing that neither of them had evil intentions in either Kuoh viewing them as just "normal girls" enjoying in their normal high school lives. Kazuki also has a strong sense of right and wrong, believing that no one has the right to mistreat another person no matter their status or positions. It is also due to this belief that has caused him to impede the "activities" of the "Perverted Trio" composed of his brother and his friends who peeped in on multiple girls changing and/or perving on them, which earned him the moniker "White Knight". Despite being initially frailer than most, he can be quiet courageous and brave, as well as a strong unwavering desire to protect those important to him even in the most dangerous situations as he had saved Koneko and Raynare from being attacked. To save his family from being targeted, because of him, he even had his Longinus suppressed rather than accept it. Despite his intellect and confidence, Kazuki is susceptible to the teasing of woman, showing a complete nervous disposition compared to normal at times. This is likely due to both his religious beliefs and strong feeling towards his childhood friend, Irina Shidou, his first love. Though he is aware of the feelings that he has towards other girls and their feelings towards him, albeit through their over-affectionate actions towards him. In combat, Kazuki can be described as the perfect of a tactician, being calm and level-headed seeking to find a solution in fighting rather than running in without a plan in mind like Issei who charges in using his emotions. He also believes that anything is possible with planning and developing techniques in order to solve solutions. He is shown this mindset during his fight against the Khaos Brigade alongside his teammates, the Occult Research Club and the Student Council. Despite their different methods of fighting, both are perfect examples for a "King", as Issei fights using his "Heart", while Kazuki uses his "Mind". Though despite him being level-headed, there are times when he loses himself whenever the lives of his friends are being threatened for whatever reason. It is later revealed that he has a strong fetish for "Maids", as proven in his initial encounter with both Grayfia and Lucia Lucifuge who teleported into his room instead of Issei's room where Rias was. Kazuki secretly believes that a woman small or big, beautiful or adorable can be further enhanced when dressing as a maid. As a child, Kazuki was a timid and shy when it came to interacting with other people that he didn't know. He had also carried great admiration for his older brother, due to his straightforward nature a slightly very timid and shy when it had come to interact with other people, as opposed to his older brother who was always straightforward with how he felt about some people. Kazuki also held a great amount of admiration for his older brother due to that personality trait, and due to him always defending him whenever he was picked on by others. After he was given some great advice from his older brother, be begun to become more confident in himself. History Prior to their births, their parents, Gorou and Miki Hyoudou had trouble conceiving a child in the past, failing twice in the process through miscarriages. When their mother got pregnant a third time, their father worried about what might happen paced back and forth in front of a Shinto Shrine wishing and praying that they may have their own child. As soon as they were born, both were excited to find out that they were having twin boys named Issei and Kazuki respectively. Growing up together in Kuoh, their parents recognized Issei as being the straightforward yet kind one, while they recognized Kazuki as being the smart and careful one. He is the childhood friend of Irina Shidou who lived in the same neighborhood as them and played together, as well as prayed even staying in one another's houses while making it a habit to remind his brother that she is a girl, the latter believed she was a boy due to her being more of a tomboy and getting into a lot of trouble. During his childhood, Kazuki has been bullied at the park by a number of kids due to him frail, then met a woman who consoled him at the park and told him that he could become stronger than anyone before leaving. At around the same time, Irina had to leave to move to England with her parents causing a tearful departure for them with her even kissing him before leaving and promising to see each other again. Afterward, he to rebuild himself and started to be more confident attending different clubs that trained in martial arts eventually attending the same middle school as Issei, Matsuda, and Motohama. Powers and Abilities Immense Light-Based Weapons: As a reincarnated angel, Kazuki can use the same light abilities as one, as he can create light-based weapons in combat. Immense Strength: His weak constitution afforded Kazuki limited strength even for a human, although, he could send Gadreel to the ground using a blindsided strike. Immense Speed: Through Divine Dividing, Kazuki is granting high-speed flight capabilities letting him outpace a fallen angle such as Gadreel. After training with the Vali Team, his speed has been enhanced to where he could keep up with Riser. He has honed his natural speed to where he could keep up with the high-speed combat of a knight, as well as being described as being as fast as a trained exorcist. Immense Durability: His weak constitution as offered him limit resistance to damage as he had to avoid attacks from fallen angles such as Gadreel, coupled with his limited use of Divine Dividing. Due to training with the likes of Vali and Bikou, his resistance has increased to where he could endure attacks from powerful enemies and continue fighting, as well as handle using Divine Dividing. Immense Stamina: Due to his limited stamina and endurance, he has trained to pace himself from childhood, in which he learned not to use excessive motions. Master Magician: Kazuki is noted for his magical talent, capable of learning basic magics in a short span of time without instruction. After learning more about magic from Le Fay Pendragon, he has become proficient in different magics such as teleportation, letting him enhance his combat strength. *'Reinforcement Magic:' He learned reinforcement magic, letting him enhance both his physical abilities and enhance his bokuto. Master Swordsman: He is skilled in swordsmanship, having trained Kendo under a master swordsman in Kendo Club from his first-year. Kazuki is able to handle fighting against former exorcists wielding their light swords using his skills alone. Expert Martial Artist: He is skilled in close-combat, having trained in different clubs which practice self-defense, letting him combat former exorcists without them getting anywhere near Asia. Master Tactician: Kazuki has been praised as being intelligent for someone his age. After he enrolled into Kuoh Academy as a first-year student, he has been complimented by Sona as a strategist as he played several games of chess with him, though she won in the end, Sona lost a number of pieces near the endgame. Kazuki displayed skill as a battle tactician in combat as he studied Riser and his peerage during his rating game with Rias, then he devised strategies to counter them. Master Technician: He is described as being the perfect example of a Technique-Type Fighter that polishes and masters all his techniques, magic, and Divine Dividing to the utmost limit. Azazel has described Kazuki as being a person seeking to utilize his power in a more effective manner possible, including desiring to be more versatile so that he is able to adapt and react to most situations. Flight: Kazuki is able to fly using his Divine Dividing and is able to even reach light-speed. After his reincarnation into an angel by Gabriel, he is able to fly using his angel wings. Equipment |Dibain Dibaidingu}}: His sacred gear and main weapon of choice. The Divine Dividing in among the thirteen Longinus, which hold the spirit of the Vanishing Dragon, the White Dragon Emperor, Albion, one of the Heavenly Dragons. It takes on the form as light wings that have a number of eight light feathers, which enables flight capabilities able to can reach light-speed. These light wings work opposite to the Boosted Gear, in which it Divide an individual's power by half soon after coming in physical contact with them every ten-seconds, the opponent's drained power is added to himself and when he reaches his maximum limit, the excess power is then released through his wings. Later on, Kazuki gains the ability to Reflect, allowing him to redirect incoming attacks. * |Dibain Dibaidingu: Sukeiru Meiru}}: Divine Dividing's Balance Breaker, which creates a white dragon armor and soon became his main battle form when against powerful opponents. Kazuki achieved this form in his battle against Kokabiel after being informed about the death of God, as well as hearing the Cadre declare war on both Heaven and the Underworld. Aside from his powers, abilities, speed, and defenses being increased, he can use Divide without the ten-second limit. He later became able to use Half-Dimension, letting Kazuki halve the size of objects and living beings without needing physical contact. * |Jagānōto Doraivu}}: A form unique to Divine Dividing and Boosted Gear, which temporarily removes the seal placed on the Heavenly Dragons granting him immense power able to rival God and the Four Great Satan. The major drawback of Juggernaut Drive causes its user to lose their sanity while having their lifespan devoured by power. However, he avoids this by instead using his magical power as an alternative source, but he can only manage this for only a couple of minutes. * |Roiaru Wairudo Kādo}}: This is a specialized technique utilized by Kazuki that changes his scale mail armor into different forms based around his own preferences while taking on the characteristics of cards from the Brave Saints System. * |Sūpurīmu Shirubā Kādo}}: A far advanced form gained after he mastered the Juggernaut Drive, which makes it far more powerful in comparison. In this form, the color of his scale mail armor is changed into silver and he gains a total of 12 angel wings that shines with a silver light. Like Cardinal Crimson Promotion and Empireo Purgatory Overdrive, it doesn't consume his lifespan. Kazuki has access to a far enhanced variation of Half Dimension that compresses the body of a specific target until the individual ceases to exist called Compression Divider. Chants The chant for Divine Dividing's Juggernaut Drive goes as follows: : I, who am about to awaken, : Am the Heavenly Dragon who has taken the Principles of Supremacy from God : I envy the Infinite and I pursue the Dream : I shall become the White Dragon of Supremacy : And I shall take you to the limits of White Paradise! The chant for Divine Dividing's Supreme Silver Card goes as follows: : I, who am about to awaken : Am the White Dragon Emperor who shall forge his own path towards Heaven : I shall walk down the Road of True Supremacy with the Infinite Drive to surpass the Unbreakable Dream : I will become the Pure Emperor of White Dragon : And I shall show you all Heaven, which glows with a Silver-White Brilliance! Quotes *(Kazuki's Introduction to Gadreel) "I guess my time living as a normal human is up. I think it's time I made my introduction, my name is Kazuki Hyoudou...the White Dragon Emperor. The Vanishing Dragon." (Chapter 1: Prologue) *(Kazuki's declares his dream to Albion) "I'm going to become the strongest Vanishing Dragon and I'm going to become the strongest White Dragon, even surpassing you Albion." (Chapter 9: Familiar Hunting) *(Kazuki declaring his new dream) "If there is a path such as that for the Red Dragon, then there would be a path for the White Dragon. It wouldn't look right if I, the White Dragon doesn't try to reach that ultimate-class that a red dragon was able to achieve. That's why I want to become the True White Dragon God Emperor…that is my final goal as the Hakuryuukou." Trivia *Kazuki's kanji in his name means "One Rare" (一希), which references his unnatural talent despite coming from a family of normal humans. **His surname Hyoudou (兵藤) means "Soldier". So the full meaning of his name is "One Rare Soldier". *Kazuki's height is 5 feet 7 inches and his weight is 137 lbs. *Kazuki's birthday is on April 16. *Kazuki shares Issei's love for cheesecake. *Kazuki's scores are ranked 2nd in Kuoh Academy. *Kazyju is a fan of One Piece. * It was later discovered that Kazuki has a fetish for female Maids. * Kazuki's fetish for maids stemmed from his grandfather explaining "The Wonders of Maids" when he was younger. *Kazuki is the only Sacred Gear user who lives in Kuoh Town who wasn't reincarnated into a Devil. *Kazuki's appearance is based on Basara Toujou from Shinmai Maou no Testament and Shu Ouma from Guilty Crown Category:DevilSlayer123 Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Humans Category:Fanon Sacred Gear users Category:Avalon Team Category:Fanon Angels